Alice
by girlonfireburns
Summary: Alice is the daughter of our beloved Characters Jace and Clary. What happens when the son of the bad guy comes to take clary and her daughter away. And the son starts to have feelings for Alice? story is better than the summary! Review!
1. Chapter 1 Alice

**Please Review! 3 This is my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All goes to Cassandra Clare.**

"Come on, your mother can do better!" the vampire yelled at me from across the training room.

With a growl I lunged my blades held tight in my hands, but the vamp quickly dogged away. But he was not fast enough. I tackled him raising my blade to his throat. Smiling I said, "I win, Simon."

Simon smiled up at me, "Get off of me runt." I jumped gracefully off of my uncle. "I have to go find my wife, training over blondey."

"Hey Rat, How did my daughter do today?" I knew my dad was coming, I could feel it.

"Shut-up Jace. I'm not a rat. That happened years ago." Simon fumed. His hair falling into his eyes.

"Whatever. Alice your mother wants you, she got you something." I perked up at once. I loved my mom without a doubt. She had long fiery red hair that was always in curls, and jade green eyes. I wished I looked more like her than my father to tell the truth. I had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Nothing about me physically had anything to do with my mom, but I had her personality. Thank God because sometimes my father was annoying. I ran into the room of the institute that was deemed her creative room, and mine too now that I came along. I was 16 now, and I felt like nothing could stop me.

"Alexander!" my father's voice boomed. I steeped in front of him, we were in his library. This is where I spent most of my childhood, learning about the Shadowhunter ways.

"Yes Father?" I moved my ink black hair out of my eyes.

"You are 17 now Alexander and I feel like I can trust you with this duty. Find this girl and bring her to me. Here is the Address. And Alexander bring her daughter too." My father leaned forward.

"Yes father, Sebastian." I walked out of the library. I would not let my father down. I will find this Clary, and her daughter. Now, to New York.

**Sorry it is short. I know I didn't explain much, but if people like this I will make more chapter with more detail. **** Bye. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vey Fun Indeed

**Welcome back! Over much contemplation and thought, here is the next chapter. Okay, I was gonna post it anyway weather you guys liked it or not. **** Here we go. Review and I do not own MI.**

I left for New York the next morning. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, same ink black hair and sharp black eyes. This was what was strange about me, I had black eyes with flakes of gold in them and a yellow hue around my pupil. It scared me sometimes; I had seen pictures of my grandfather and father. Neither of them had my physical traits. Both had white hair with black eyes, like a shark.

With a sigh I grabbed suitcase, my sister Elizabeth hopped up next to me her white curls bouncing, "Guess what Bub? Daddy said I could go with you to get the big apple."

"What?!" it felt like I had been punched. Elizabeth was only 16, sure I was only one year older, but my father believed that the first born son should be better trained in combat. "No, you are not trained enough!"

With an evil spark to her eyes she giggled, "Fine, go tell Father he was wrong. See what that gets you. Two, no three lashings?"

She was right, once I tried to correct my father. And I received Punishment. "Fine, get your bags I won't wait much longer!" She bounced away and was back in mere seconds. "Let's go."

….

I woke in the morning sun with a moan. I slammed my hand down on the annoying buzz of the alarm clock.

I had to get up early this morning to get in early morning training. Lately the clave has been expecting something; they won't allow anyone to know, but the silent brothers feel a great evil is approaching. So my parents are scared out of their mind, which means more training for everyone. Crap.

*during training*

"Can I have a break, mom?" I was sure I was sweating buckets.

My mom's frizzy red hair was coming out of her ponytail. "Yeah Honey. I need a break too." I smiled at her.

The door to the training room burst open, making me and my mom hop up on our feet whipping out our blades. "Dears there is no need to fight, there is enough Jace to go around." My father walked in with a smirk. I threw my towel at him.

"God, you suck dad." I gasped. He chuckled and grabbed me.

"Oh yeah?" he teased with a grin. Then he started to climb up something with me still stuck to him. Then he stopped pulling my over so I could see where we were. I almost died.

We were at the top of the training on the rafter where you jumped off to do flips. And I was pretty sure was the lamest Shadowhunter ever because I was afraid of heights. I screamed as I felt myself being hurled off the rafter.

I don't know how he did it but the bungee cord was around my waist, and I jerked into the air.

I heard my mom sigh, "Well she got her fear of heights from me." My dad chuckled and wrapped his arms around my mom while I hung five feet above the ground spinning in a slow circle. My light blonde curly hair came out of my ponytail and hung in a curtain around me.

I made a gagging noise in my throat, "Gross!" My parents chuckled that's when the door to the training room opened again. Standing in the door way was a boy about my age with ink black hair and strange eyes.

He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. His eyes slid to me and a look of amusement showed on his face. That's when I saw the girl behind him she bounced happily, "HEY! I'm Elizabeth, and this is my brother Alexander. We are new here!" I was still swinging lightly in a circle; my face was now bright red.

….

I walked through the crowded streets of New York. "Is this it?" I turned to Elizabeth. Smiling she nodded.

I walked up the stairs and placed my hand on the door. There was a click and the huge door slid open to reveal the inside of the Institute. "Hellooooo?" Elizabeth called into the empty space.

"Are you sure this is it?" Just then I heard a girl scream a blood curling scream I rushed forward with Elizabeth on my heels. I opened the doors to what looked to be the training room. I saw it then a shockingly beautiful girl swung in a slow circle all eyes were on us. Then it hit me that is her! The girl and standing about ten feet away was her mother.

I smiled as I felt amusement fill me as the girl continued to swing. That's when Elizabeth screamed in my ear,"HEY! I'm Elizabeth and this is my brother Alexander. We are new here!" Oh yeah this was going to be fun. The girls face was dark red now. Very fun indeed.

**Did you like it? Huh? Did ya? Well I'm going to try to make a few new chapters a week!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chair problems

**Hello again my Beautiful wonderful people! Thanks for the views and the follows and Favorites. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter in Alice!**

**I do not own MI!**

I spun in a circle waiting to put cut down. The boy, Alexander and his overly keyed up sister waited in the door way. My Father walked up and throwing his blade into the air I heard the cutting of fabric as his knife cut cleanly through the cord. I landed in a half crouched position onto the floor. Standing up straighter I heard my mother ask, "Who sent you two?"

"My father lives in Idris and I was sent to be better trained in this institute." Alexander said apprising us with his eyes.

My father's eyes narrowed, "Where could you train better than Idris?" this was true. The best Shadowhunters were born, raised, and trained in Idris.

"My father is a very strange man, but he insisted that I come here to learn. As well as my sister, Elizabeth." He motioned toward his sister. She was very strange, not only in how she acted but her appearance as well. Her hair was whiter than snow in deep December, but her eyes were a black-grey color.

"I see." Mumbled my father, "Well let's show you to your new rooms. Shall we?"

"Certainly." Alexander said with a smile.

….

I followed Jace, as he said, down the hallways. We walked past many different rooms, weapon, kitchen, clinic…ect. Then he paused. "Elizabeth you will get the room on the right. Alexander, the left. I expect than you two are fairly tired from your trip to New York, so I will come and get you in the morning for breakfast. If you need anything I will be in the Library." With that he walked back the way he came.

"Goodnight, brother. Don't forget to message father!" Elizabeth said as she ran into her room.

Ahhh I almost forget. I walked into my room and set my things on the ground. I would put away my things later. I pulled out my blade and drew the message rune into the air. There was a flash of purple light, and then I saw my father on the other side of the small window. This was a much more efficient way to communicate.

It was untraceable, but could not be used as a portal so we could talk but not reach one another.

My father sat in his usual chair in the library. "Hello my son how is New York?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Most disappointing Father. There are far too many mundanes. As for the institute, a land fill fairs better." My father's cackled laugh filled the room, although I knew I was the only one who could hear or see him, because I made the rune.

"Very well son, you will be back in three weeks' time. With the girls I presume if everything goes as planned. And it will." My father sat back in his chair, his eyes shined like those of an angry hungry shark.

Summing up all my courage I asked the question that has been on my mind since I first received the mission. "Father what purpose does these girls have. They are nothing but insolent and stupid. They surely cannot be worth our time."

Taking a deep breath my father said, "I have been preparing for this. Although I thought it would come up when you got home. You see Clary, the red headed girl, is my sister." I almost feel out of my chair.

"What!? That makes her my aunt, and the young one, Alice my cousin." I felt sick, no this cannot be. They could not be my family. And if they were what did my father want with them? And why did he keep this from me for so long?

"Calm down Alexander. You have no relation to these people, for you are not really my son you are adopted." That time I really feel out of my chair.

**Soo what did you think? Adopted! *Dramatic music* what does this mean will Alexander ever feel the same about his father again? Will he follow through the mission knowing that the only person he knew as his father was really not? Is his life a big lie?**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 Blind

**Hey! I wanna say something before I start this chapter. I wanna thank all of you guys for the favorites and follow and reviews so far. Without your guys support and views there probably would not have been a chapter 2, I and would have quit the story. So thanks, and get ready for the next chapter in Alice.**

**I do NOT own MI!**

Alexander

Once I had climbed back onto my chair and calmed own a bit I asked, "What, if you are not my father, then who was?"

My father sighed sitting back in his chair, "Well let's start from the beginning shall we? Yes. Well you mother and father were sorry excuses for Shadowhunters. Your mother believed that Downworlders and shadow hunter were equal, rubbish! Well your Father went on a trip of some sort if I recall correctly. Well anyway, I was wandering around, thinking. I had wanted to have a child for some time, but having a wife was all too much work. So I thought why not adopted? Well your mother went out with you; I saw that you were about two at the time. Well let's just say that she ran into some demons and it did not end well. Your mother was far too gone for my help, but you Alexander were fine. So I saved your life." He motioned with his hand. "And now you live here with me."

"What about my, umm Father?" feeling strange asking the question to the only man I ever knew as my father.

"He never came back from his trip. Son but that does not change anything. You are _my _son. You always have been and always will be until you die. But enough of that, in three weeks' time I will make a portal to come to you, and you **will **have the girls."

"Father why not come tonight?" I could not see why he could not come, everyone would be asleep or about to. It was a perfect time, why must I stay longer in this hell hole? I mean it would be interesting to mess with the people here…

"No son, you see they have an extensive amount of security. Wait patience. I will talk to you in three days. There are some matters that I need to attend to." And with that the small window closed and I sat there staring into nothing.

But after a while I got up and crawled into bed. That night I dreamt of demons and screaming.

…..

Alice

I climbed out of bed, my hair was a mess and I was still half asleep. I wore an oversized T-shirt and boy shorts. I stepped into the hall to wake up Hope. Hope was Simon and Izzy's little girl. She was only three, and I was like her baby sitter today. My Mom and dad were going to be out all day looking for demons, so I was her baby sitter.

Izzy unlike Simon was not a day lighter Vampire, so she slept during the day, so Simon changed his sleep schedule so they would be awake at the same time. But Hope stumped us all. Vampires were not supposed to have children, but what can I say our family is special.

I saw her in her small bed. She head was covered in long black curls. "Hope? Hope time to get up."

She rolled over her big brown eyes stared up at me happily. "Alice!" she squeaked. She jumped up from her bed, wrapping her small arms around me.

"Hey Hop!" we called her Hop because she always has so much energy that she would hop when she gets excited.

After she went to the "potty" we made our way down stairs for breakfast. I sat her in a "big girl chair" and pored cereal in to her favorite purple bowl. I made myself some eggs and sat next to Hope. That when the people from last night walked in.

By the Angel, I totally forgot about them! And I totally forgot that I was still in my PJ's. Turning red I watched as Elizabeth and Alexander walked in. Elizabeth wore a long black dress covered in a ton of glitter, making her white hair stand out, and her grey-black eyes shine. Alexander wore a silk black button-up shirt and Jeans.

"Umm… you're not going to wear that all day are you? Not to be mean but it looks like it belongs in the trash." Elizabeth said pointing at my outfit.

Narrowing my eyes I retorted, "No, I am going to change, and by the way," I started to stand up taking Hope in my arms, "You might not want to step into the light while wearing that dress. You might blind someone. Just to let you know." And with that I left the room with a smug smile on my face.

…

Alexander

I reluctantly climbed out of bed, and into the shower. That's where the full effect of last night smashed into me. I was In New York, and I was adopted. Great. I put on one of my favorite shirts, hopping that some way it would make today better.

I heard a knock on the door, expecting Jace I walked to the door with a tight smile on my face. With a relived sigh I saw that it was just Elizabeth. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go grab some breakfast." Nodding I followed her down the hallway. She skipped ahead of me wearing what had to be the glitteriest dress in the history of the world!

Once in the kitchen I saw Alice and a little girl. The girl sat in a chair eating what looked to be cereal. I all but stopped in my tracks when I saw Alice; she was wearing an oversized black t-shirt, and shorts. Under the table you could see her long legs. She looked Beautiful, most girls could not pull this look off, but Alice looked amazing. "Umm… you're not going to wear that all day are you? Not to be mean but it looks like it belongs in the trash."

Alice looked up her blue eyes narrowed and she said back, with acid in her voice, "No, I am going to change, and by the way, you might not want to step into the light while wearing that dress. You might blind someone. Just to let you know." Then taking the little girl she walked out, a small smug smile on her face.

Elizabeth looked like she had been slapped, and not being able to hold it back any longer, I laughed.

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. Love Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Hey, Um I have been thinking and I decided that I am going to mostly use Alexander's POV. I will still use Alice's POV sometimes, but from here on out it will be mostly Alexander's. SO here it is Enjoy.**

I laughed until my sides hurt. "Why are you laughing?" Elizabeth's voice cut through like ice. Her face was as red with anger as I have ever seen. She looked like an infuriated cherry! Seeing this only made me laugh harder.

"It is about time someone stood up to you." I said calming down a little.

She made a humph sound then said, "Yeah well I'll get her in training."

Training? But there were no adults to assess us. The whole point of training at home was to show off to Father. "When does training start?"

"Who the Hell are you?" Yelled a voice in the doorway. I spun around in time to see a vamp. Elizabeth pushed him up against the wall, "Let's try again who the Hell are you Bloodsucker?"

The vamp pushed her and she went flying and hit the wall, "Alice!" the vampire screamed.

Then Alice dressed in sleek black training clothes ran into the room. Pulling my blade out I growled, "No one hurts my sister." I jumped for the vampire's throat. But I was slammed up against the wall within seconds; my blade flew from my hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Alexander," I looked up Alice was pressing me against the wall, "that is my uncle! Now step off!" Her expression was defensive, angry, and a little scared. Of course she should be, I was new and we didn't know the others fighting skill: their strong and weak points.

"It can't be your Uncle, it is a Downworlder." I didn't fight against her grip as it tightened to be almost painful.

"Hey this _it_ is me. My name is Simon, not bloodsucker or Downworlder. And I am her uncle, and Hope is my Daughter, and my Vampire wife is asleep in her room right now. So how about you just shut the hell up!" The down- I mean _Simon_ looked like he was ready to kill me.

"Fine, fine. Hey I said fine!" Alice's grip tightened. I looked over at Elizabeth, who did not look happy at all.

Alice let me go then turned to Simon. "What Are you doing up any way. Oh these guys? They are here from Idris. Um, their father sent them to train I think. But what are you doing up?"

"Thought I would help you train, by watching Hope." Simon said.

Just then the girl from this morning came running through the door, "Daddy!" she jumped into his arms. "Hey baby, how has your day been?"

"Good! Alice told the girl that she could blind people with her dress. That is cool!" Alice's face turned red.

"I'm going to train." She started to walk off but I called, "Wait I'll help." She snorted, "Help? I could kick your butt."

With a smile I said, "Bring it little girl."

~*Transition*~

I hit the floor; sweat falling from my face and hitting the ground. "Had enough from the little girl?" Alice stood over me a smug smile on her face. Yeah that smile was going to get on my nerves. I wasn't the only one sweating. Her hair was put in a bun on top of her head; locks of her hair were coming lose.

"Not even close." I stood back up. I got her down twice. But this was the third time I lost. Her head reached up to my shoulders. This should be easy, but she was good. Really good.

"Ready? Go!" she rushed to me. I dogged easily, sweeping my leg out I tried to trip her, but she just jumped over my leg. I swung back at her, ducking she slid out and grabbed my arm pressed me against the wall. Okay I was being pressed against a wall far too much today!

"Say Mercy!" she grunted trying to bend my arm is the wrong direction. Twisting my arm out of her grip I brought it up to her head. I pulled the clip out of her hair. It fell in a golden curtain. She gasped, I took this opportunity.

I used all my strength and pushed her down. Pinning her under me I stated, "I win."

She gasped under me. "No, it is a tie." I lowered my face closer to hers, "No, wrong again little girl. I win. I always do."

The door to the training room slammed open. A very annoyed and mean Vampire walked in. She had long black hair and sharp blue eyes. "Really? Can no one sleep here?" She demanded. Ahh she must be the Vamp's mate. "Alice, who is he? Do your parents know what you are doing?"

Alice's face was redder than I have ever seen. "Training. We were training Izzy."

"Well next time keep it down." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." I said. And with that Alice laughed.

**Until next time. Review, Favorite, and Follow. Love Ya!**


	6. Author Note :( sorry

AN: Hey guys. Okay here it goes. I will be gone for a few days, and wont be able to update on Alice. *Pulles up protective shield* WAIT! before you freak nd give up the story I will update as soon as i get back,  
so Until then my Darlings Girlonfireburns 


	7. Chapter 7 What am i going to do?

**Okay guys there's no need to fear, Girlonfireburns is Here! No but, yeah I'm totally sorry that I have been off for like a long time, I was having computer problems, and 90% of my family's birthdays are in the summer! So I was traveling around for the birthdays and MY laptop decided to bail on me and break! I have felt so bad leaving you guys. If it makes you feel better I thought about the story a lot. Love you guys, and sorry! Here we go!**

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine?" I said and with that Alice laughed.

Okay I know that I haven't meet many girls in my lifetime, but I was amazed by Alice's laughed. It was light, and she squeaked. I felt a rush of pride thinking that it was **me **who made her make that sound. I could have listened to it all day, but my sister walked in.

The screaming little girl was wrapped in her arms, "Hey Amma! The blood sucker's mate came and took him, and left me with this mess! Do I look like a baby sitter?" Alice stopped laughing her face was tomato red; she actually looked kina cute like that….WAIT! WHAT? No I did not just think that, she was not cute, I didn't like her laugh. Father would kill me if he knew what I just thought. _At least five lashings.._

"My name is not Amma, it's Alice. And I would love to meet the parent that would ever leave you in charge of their children." Swiftly she left from the ground, and my side. Taking the child from Elizabeth's arms, she sneered, "Call my uncle bloodsucker one more time and I will mount you head on the wall. I would fight you now, like you said earlier, but I have to watch Hope." She spun on her heel and walked out of the door.

….

Really who did she think she was? Amma? How is that even close to my name, okay I could kind of see how. But really? I could not wait until she was gone.

That thought stopped me… Elizabeth leaving meant Alexander would leave too. I didn't want Alexander to leave though, he wasn't nice, but there was something there. Something strange. Like today in the training room, his eyes weren't pitch black like his sister's. His were special, golden flakes that floated in black and yellow watercolor paint.

I shook my head; no these were not the thoughts that I should be having. Okay so he did look good, but really I did not know him. It would be so shallow of me to judge him on his looks. Like his sister who looked like the Angel of death, she was small, smaller than me at least, and she had long white hair. But the thing that bugged me out the most about her was her eyes. The dull grey-black held no emotion, she smiled and bounced around like an overly happy little girl, but her eye's never changed.

Putting Hope down in her room so she could play, I shivered. Bringing my knees to my chin I moaned. What am I going to do?

….

My sister made an annoyed sound in her throat. "Little bitch thing she is better than me. Well I'll teach her when father gets a hold of her." A smirk played on her face. "I'm going out."

"You don't know the streets. You can't just go out." I contradicted her.

She snorted, "I would pity the person that tried to mess with me Brother." Then she was gone, which left me alone.

My mind started to wander back to the training with Alice. I ran though the short fight again, thinking of her strong and weak points. She was fast, so she could dodged my attempts, but she did not fair well with physical contact, like when I pinned her. I felt more than comfortable…

Lying on my back I moaned, What am I going to do?

**Thanks for reading. My Brother Birthday is coming now. **** it is the last one for the summer. So more updates are in your future….**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! Love Ya!**


End file.
